The Promise
by EsTeLweNadia
Summary: COMPLETE. "I'm sorry. That's why, from now on, I won't trouble you anymore." Morinaga Tetsuhiro is a man of his word. Just how far he is willing to go to keep that promise for the one he loves? And how can Tatsumi Souichi tell Morinaga that it is okay to be dependent on someone once in awhile? Sick!Morinaga Worried!Senpai. Two-shot.
1. Part One

**Title**: The Promise

**By**: EsTeLweNadia

**Summary**: _"I'm sorry. That's why, from now on, I won't trouble you anymore."_ Morinaga Tetsuhiro is a man of his word. Just how far he is willing to go to keep that promise for the one he loves? And how can Tatsumi Souichi try to tell Morinaga that it is okay to be dependent on someone? Sick!Morinaga Worried!Senpai. Two-shot.

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Angst

**Warnings**: Senpai and his mouth… But I'll try to tone it down.

**Disclaimer**: Characters afflicted are not mine, and will never be. Except in my dreams, maybe. ^^

**Author's Note**: Tetsuhiro's selflessness is so heartbreaking. T_T The way he kept apologizing for being such a burden (not that he is a burden), the way he politely excused himself to avoid being a burden, the lengths he would go so as to not trouble Senpai, even if it was painful on his part to do so… Tetsuhiro, I really wish you are a real living person right now so I can hug you real tight and will never let you go, whether or not you're gay! T_T

**Author's Note 2**: Any mistakes seen are mine, and mine alone. I am not perfect, and I did the best I could. Reviews are immensely appreciated, so please have them coming! Now what are you waiting for? Get on reading! ^^

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Senpai, so that's why, from now on, I won't trouble you anymore._"

And it was a promise Tetsuhiro was determined to keep even as he writhed on the floor, feverish, weak and shivering.

He was relieved that Senpai was away. He didn't want Senpai to worry, to see him in such a pitiful condition.

He didn't want to trouble Senpai.

Still, deep in the recesses of his heart, he couldn't deny thinking how wonderful it would be, for once, that he was cared for, being fussed over, being loved… by someone he loved.

Or anyone that matter.

But… he had already promised Senpai that he wouldn't burden him anymore.

So he wouldn't.

Another shiver racked through him, and he shuddered violently.

_Thank goodness, thank goodness Senpai isn't here…_ he chanted over and over again, trying to curl in himself to retain as much heat as possible.

But he knew it was a futile effort.

It was strange… he felt as though he had gone through a time like this before…

Oh yes, that's right. That was a few months ago. He was as sick as this, and again, Senpai was away for several days for a seminar somewhere. But he recovered just in time when Senpai returned, so Senpai had no idea of what he went through, or so he hoped, although Senpai did suspect something, but Tetsuhiro was just as glad that Senpai didn't pursue it.

He really didn't want to trouble Senpai.

_Please, Senpai…_ he prayed, coughing slightly, _please stay away for a few more days… or at least, until I get better…_

In the midst of his misery, his cellphone suddenly rang.

* * *

Matsuda-san's Residence:

Souichi leaned back against the couch with his eyes closed, contented and completely at ease.

Kanako had long gone back to her room to finish up her homework, and Matsuda-san was busy cleaning up in the kitchen, leaving Souichi all by himself in the living room with his thoughts.

Except that he wasn't as contented or completely at ease as he appeared to be.

On his face he wore a deep frown.

Something was wrong.

He had a bad feeling about something…

Or someone…

Kanako and Matsuda-san were perfectly alright, Tomoe had called a moment ago and he sounded happy, and Father had sent him an email earlier that afternoon, so that left him with…

_Morinaga_.

Souichi's frown deepened a notch.

_What trouble has that baka gotten into now?_

But he was perfectly fine when sending Souichi off on Friday evening, right? All bright happy smiles complete with a gentle look of affection shimmering in his gaze…

_So what the hell is wrong?!_

_I'll try calling him_, Souichi decided and reached for his phone.

* * *

The phone rang shrilly and persistently.

Tetsuhiro groaned in despair.

In his condition, there was no way he could move, let alone go to the coffee table to get his phone.

But he had to answer the call.

It was probably Senpai. If he didn't answer the call, Senpai would get worried.

He didn't want Senpai to worry.

Laboriously Tetsuhiro rose to all fours, shaking limbs notwithstanding, then crawled towards the living room. With one last ditch of effort he stretched outan arm and snagged the vibrating phone off the table.

One glance at the screen confirmed his suspicion. It was indeed Senpai.

Tetsuhiro breathed harshly for a moment. Forcing the pain of fever aside and putting on the brightest grin he could manage, Tetsuhiro flipped his phone open.

* * *

"Senpai!" A breathless but cheery voice greeted him from the other line, and almost simultaneously, Souichi felt his tensed features relaxing just a little bit.

"Baka!" Souichi barked into the phone. "What took you so long to answer the phone?"

"Gomen nasai," Morinaga apologized earnestly. "I was busy with something. Is everything alright over there, Senpai? How is Kanako-chan?"

Souichi couldn't help a soft smile that tugged his lips at the obvious concern in Morinaga's voice. "Everybody's here is fine, Morinaga, you don't have to worry. So what are you doing now?"

There was a slight pause.

Souichi could hear harsh breathings on the other side, and almost automatically, the frown slipped back into place. "Morinaga?"

"Huh?" The voice that replied sounded dazed. "I'm sorry, Senpai, I don't think I can talk to you for long. I have…" Morinaga broke off, and soon after that Souichi heard violent, hacking coughs. When Morinaga resumed, his voice was strained and hoarse, and yet he still tried to maintain that cheerful façade. "… something to do, so… I'm really sorry, Senpai. Can we talk later? I love you, Senpai. Please take care."

Before Souichi could respond, there was a click and a dial tone, signaling the end of conversation.

The cellphone slipped from his nerveless fingers to clatter noisily on the floor.

The world started to spin, and all of the sudden, balance deserted him.

Tetsuhiro crashed into the floor, hard.

He was too dazed to feel the impact.

The room wouldn't stop its slow, nauseating turn, so Tetsuhiro tried to clamp his eyes shut to quell the nausea that rose within him.

Tried to forget the fact that he was _alone_.

Being alone was bad, but being sick and alone was a lot _worse_.

It was scary.

And Tetsuhiro was scared now.

Just like that time, years ago, when he first became Senpai's assistant, and he fell sick. He was alone.

No, before that. The few weeks after settling down in Nagoya, after leaving his hometown, he fell sick, and he was alone.

And no one knew.

No one cared.

What if he didn't make it? What if he _died_?

No one would know.

Because he was shunned by his own family, and in Nagoya he had no one.

No one.

Tetsuhiro was completely alone.

Tears started to fall as his heart broke into tiny million pieces.

Curling into himself, his body began to shake.

This time, it was not because of his raging fever.

**- To be Continued -**

* * *

I did it again! Another Sick!Morinaga! fic. Wahahaha!

I'm so mean, but I'm so glad to be able to get this out of my system!

But this is taking longer than I thought, so I decided to make this into two-shot, too, because it has gotten quite late (11.30pm), my butt is numb, I haven't showered, and I am practically dozing off as I type… -_-

Aslo, I'm really sorry for crappy title! I hate coming up with titles! *grumbles*

So Part Two, then! Gomen nasai!

Be seeing you in the next part! Thank you for reading, and good night!

Oh, and please drop in a review as you leave, okay? It'll give me sweet dreams, really!

Alright, good night! ^^


	2. Part Two (Final)

**Title**: The Promise

**By**: EsTeLweNadia

**Summary**: _"I'm sorry. That's why, from now on, I won't trouble you anymore."_ Morinaga Tetsuhiro is a man of his word. Just how far he is willing to go to keep that promise for the one he loves? And how can Tatsumi Souichi try to tell Morinaga that it is okay to be dependent on someone? Sick!Morinaga Worried!Senpai. Two-shot.

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Angst

**Warnings**: Senpai and his mouth… But I'll try to tone it down.

**Disclaimer**: Characters afflicted are not mine, and will never be. Except in my dreams, maybe. ^^

**Author's Note**: Here is Part Two, written from Souichi's POV. Erm, I don't think I have much to say here, except… thanks for your reviews! I am so happy and grateful, so here it is! Please enjoy! ^^

**Author's Note 2**: Any mistakes seen are mine, and mine alone. I am not perfect, and I did the best I could. Reviews are immensely appreciated, so please have them coming! Now what are you waiting for? Get on reading! ^^

* * *

**The Promise  
(Part Two)**

Souichi stared at his phone, stunned.

Did Morinaga just hung up on him?

And the coughing… it sounded _bad_.

Even the cheerfulness in Morinaga's tone… sounded forced and fake.

As if he was hiding something and didn't want Souichi to know, and worry.

Hiding something _terrible_.

Like a terrible fever.

Souichi strained his memories, rewinding to the time before he left Morinaga to spend the weekend with Kanako and Matsuda-san.

Morinaga did seem paler than usual; his eyes dull and fatigued, his movements sluggish and halting.

Souchi had chalked it up to Morinaga being stressed and tired.

Afterall, they had a rough week; with deadlines to meet, reports to finish, presentations to make.

And some _rougher_ nights… Souichi blushed a deep crimson and tried to concentrate on matters at hand.

He had asked Morinaga about it, but typically Morinaga just smiled and told him not to worry.

Even then the smile was strained.

"Argh, dammit!" Souichi snarled, leaping to his feet and immediately snatched up a bunch of keys thrown carelessly on the television console. He patted his pants' back pocket to make sure his wallet was there, and he slipped his cellphone in another pocket before rushing out of the living room to put on his shoes.

"Tatsumi-san?" Matsuda-san's gentle voice almost startled him. "What is the matter? Where are you rushing off to?"

"Yes, Nii-san," Kanako piped in with a frown, emerging from behind the worried older woman. "It's quite late at night. What's wrong?"

Souichi tried to offer them a reassuring smile of sorts. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go back to my apartment tonight. Something urgent came up. I'll come back tomorrow or the week after to get my stuff, okay? Take care, Kanako! Thank you for your hospitality, Matsuda-san!"

Souichi didn't even wait for either of them to respond. He just spun around and immediately set out into a run.

How? How could he miss the fact that Morinaga hadn't been feeling well?

Granted, he had been busy himself, but that was no excuse to overlook Morinaga's well-being.

He had suspicions of the younger man's failing health, but Morinaga kept denying it.

And Souichi had believed it.

_Good grief, why am I so stupid?_!

Of course Morinaga had denied it… he wouldn't want Souichi to worry about him.

"_I'm sorry. That's why, from now on, I won't trouble you anymore."_

Stupid, fucking bastard!

Souichi didn't know to whom he was angry with; Morinaga or himself.

Panting and only slightly winded, Souichi finally reached their shared apartment…

Their home.

_His home_.

He wasn't surprised to see the place so dark; he was _horrified_.

Because whenever Morinaga's home, the house was always bright and welcoming and warm.

Just like Morinaga's smile, reserved solely for him.

Dark apartment meant bad news…

Either Morinaga had abandoned it (_like he had done before_, Souichi remembered with a scowl) …

… or something was clearly very wrong.

Souichi unlocked the door in record time and swung it open, immediately switching on the lights as he entered.

It didn't take long for his eyes to land on something lying crumpled on the floor…

"Morinaga!"

With a dismayed gasp Souichi reached Morinaga's side in an instant; carefully cradling Morinaga's head on his lap and gently shaking the younger man awake.

Morinaga blinked his emerald eyes owlishly, struggling to focus his vision, and when he finally did, his face fell, much to Souichi's astonishment.

"Sen…pai?" Morinaga whispered, his voice halting and weak. "Why… why are you here?"

Souichi could almost hear Morinaga say; "_Seriously, Senpai? Why are you here? Your timing sucks…_"

"Why can't I be here?" In spite of his worry, Souichi snapped. He had to admit that he was a little hurt that Morinaga wasn't too happy to see him. That was so unlike Morinaga.

"I… I don't want you to see me like this, Senpai…" Morinaga rasped. "I… I don't want you to worry…"

"_I'm sorry. That's why, from now on, I won't trouble you anymore."_

Souichi could feel his heart breaking then. He lifted Morinaga higher and cradled him in his arms, holding him closer to his chest in a tight, desperate embrace.

"Baka…" Souichi murmured. "Morinaga, you _baka_!"

"Sen…pai?"

For a long while Souichi didn't say anything; he just held onto Morinaga and began to rock slightly.

"How many times must I tell you that you are not a burden, Morinaga?" Souchi continued in the same hushed tone, as though speaking to a child. "That you are not a trouble? You are never a burden to me, Morinaga, so please, please at least understand that much."

"Sen…pai…"

Souichi clutched his kouhai tighter. _His_ kouhai. He could feel the unnatural warmth radiating from Morinaga soaking into his clothes. "You are not alone anymore, Morinaga. You have me now, right?"

At this Morinaga gave a startled gasp.

"So that's why… that's why it's okay… to let me know if you have anything that troubles you, if you have any problems, if you are not feeling well… _anything_! Because that is what friends are for, right? Because that is what _lovers_ are for, right?"

Morinaga tensed slightly at the word '_lovers_' and still Souichi pressed on.

"You also promised that you won't hide anything from me… You are a not burden to me, but if you hide things from me, that's when I'm worried! Why can't you see it? If you are hiding things from me, you are making me worried! You don't want me to worry, right? So don't hide things from me! Baka!"

"But…"

"Please, Tetsuhiro…" Souichi's voice started to crack. "Please don't do this to me! I'm begging you… please…"

_I'm not strong enough to handle this kind of pain. I don't want to go through such a thing again, so please…_

"I'm very sorry, Senpai…" Morinaga muttered. "I guess I forgot… that I'm not alone anymore…"

Souichi let loose a weak chuckle. "You are really… such a baka."

"I guess I am… ne, Senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you call me that again?"

"Call you what? _Baka_?" Souichi smirked.

"No!" Morinaga's voice was surprisingly strong in spite of the fever raging through him. "Not _that_. The other one!"

"Ah," Souichi feigned realization. "Well, you heard me the first time."

Morinaga pouted. "I want to hear you say it again!"

"I will only call you that…" Souichi drawled slyly," … if you stop being an idiot."

"Senpai!" Morinaga wailed. "You're so mean!"

Then before Souichi decided to sock him regardless of fever or not, he heard Morinaga say, "But I love you anyway."

Souichi felt his face softening. "That's why you are really such a baka… Tetsuhiro…"

_But I love you anyway._

- **The** **End** -

* * *

Finally done! Woohoo!

Another story out of my system! I'm so happy!

I hope you are too!

Alright, thank you for reading!

Good night, and please don't forget to review. It'll keep me writing! ^^

See you soon!


End file.
